


Dreaming of Blue

by Maiyosoyomi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sex Dreams, Waterbending, ice sculpture waterbending, waterbending sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiyosoyomi/pseuds/Maiyosoyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recurring dreams of a masked vigilante haunts Katara, and drives her to discover why.<br/>WARNING: lemon in first chapter...because thats all it is ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ff so please be kind. all suggestions are welcome :)  
> this work is from my other account on ff.net. this is not stolen for it is my own.  
> please enjoy and let me know how you liked it :)

The moon, it called to her blood like the moon calls the oceans waves. Katara started awake and was greeted by the moons glow. restless and confused, quietly she stood from her sleeping mat on the forest floor. Haunted by a fanged grin and black soulless, white rimmed eyes. she crept out of the sleeping camp and into the woods. the snores of her brother could still be heard well past the small clearing the gaang called home. Following the moons pull, Katara found herself at the lakes edge and was driven to bend her element under the glowing smile of princess began her bending in fluid and practiced motions. a dance, a tribute to the moons pull and the smile of Yue. her blood thundered through her vanes and adrenaline rushed through her limbs as she pushed and pulled the lakes waters to her will. as Katara bent the lakes depths to her will, the moons light caressed her. she let it move her and slowly her dream came to her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Katara was standing next to the lake looking up at the moon when movement in the water caught her attention. Katara turned to look and softly gasped. there in the lake standing in the waist deep shallows stood a man. his pail back to her. strong back muscles moved under pail flawless skin. as he ran his hand through the water,Katara could feel it like a crasses to her own skin. it sent shivers of delight through her ,settling in her core. he moved his hand back through the water and slowly turned so he was on an angle and she saw a portion of his face, but it was covered by a blue mask with white horns, white rimmed black eyes and a fanged grin. Katara waded into the lake to meet him. as she took small steps he turned fully to face her. she paused in her advance to stare at him, taking in his well sculpted chest, and as he stepped towards her the water line went from waist to hip. Katara now saw his well sculpted abs and a treasure trail leading into the depths of the unknown.**

**She blushed as a raw wave of arousal washed over her at the sight and thought of following that treasure trail all the way down, and Katara would most likely drawn happily at the discovery she would find there. he raised his hand in silent invitation, Katara waded the rest of the way to him. Now a foot from him, she could see every detail of the handsome masked man. The moons light hit his mask, revealing a hidden joy that she decided to join him. With his raised hand he caressed her cheek in small circles and moved down her neck, and the sparks that followed his trail blazed with heat and made Katara gasp as her eyes fluttered closed. His hand traveled down her shoulder, down her arm, to her hand. He lifted her hand and placed it on his chest. Katara could feel his heart beat slow and steady.**

**She could feel his blood pump through him with the beat of his heart. His skin was soft and full of warmth. All Katara wanted to do was to curl up in his warm embrace and never leave. Her eyes opened when his hand left hers and cupped her cheek, gently running the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. Her other hand ventured to join the other to explore his toned body, memorizing every curve of his chest and slowly venturing down to his toned abdomen. His muscles twitched as her fingers ran over his sides and abs. his body was amazing and she could not seem to get enough of him. Katara moved closer as she ran her hands back up his body and over his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flesh to him, while his hand was on her cheek went into her hair and she shivered against him. His body felt heavenly against hers. She moaned as his hand traveled down her back and came to rest on the curves of her ass. Fingers needing, her legs gliding up, feeling around his hip. Katara panted as maddening pressure to her core was applied, as her weight was shifted against him. She ground against him and he against her. Moaning, her head threw back, due to the pleasure washing through her. Up her throat while he ground harder against her.**

 **His tongue blazed a trail hotter than his finger, as he tasted her. His hands moved to the edge of her tunic, and discarded it to the waters edge. The movement was so swift, it was as if his tongue had never left her skin. Next, his hands moved to her breast bindings. He ran one hand down her back and the other played with her hardening nipple. Through the bindings he pinched her nipple making her jump. This action did two things, one : grind her core against his erection making him moan ever so lightly, and two: helping his hand on her back slide up and undo her bindings , which was as quickly discarded. Breasts now free of their restraints , Katara gasped at the rush of cool air that passed over them. Katara looked down at her masked lover, for all movement above the waist cease to move. There she saw him, staring at her breasts that were impossibly close to his masked face. He lowered his head and proceeded to lick her pointed nipple.**

**Katara gasped and moaned at once as his hot tongue was dragged across the sensitive flesh. he then took her dusky nipple into his hot mouth. It was a new feeling having her nipple licked and now sucked upon, and she found that she enjoyed it , immensely. After thoroughly enjoying the one nipple, he moved onto the other neglected nipple, making sure both reserved equal treatment. He slid his hand down to her supporting leg, and lifted it from the water. Lifting her to a more comfortable position, he made his way to the beach. She noted the movement, the way his muscles moved, and how good he felt. His tongue traveled back up to her neck so movement wouldn't be so cumbersome and knelt upon the beach. Katara felt her back against the sand, and was surprised when he sat up from her and removed her leggings and under bindings. He paused and she looked to see him staring at her idly. Confused she was about to ask what was wrong when she heard a growl from him that was completely predatory. A shiver ran through her and made her "lady place" ,as "gran gran" had called it, tingle and long to be touched.**

 **He leaned forward on his hands so they were on ether side of her shoulders. When he leaned forward, his erection pressed against her now bare core, and she could not suppress the loud moan that escaped her, nor the rocking of her hips, to apply more contact and maddening pressure. He growled as he rocked his hips against her. The tip of his head throbbed with need, and slid an inch into her awaiting moistness. Never had Katara felt anything this amazing in her life, not even her explorations of her self ever felt so good. All she knew is that she wanted him in her and for the pleasure to never stop. Slowly , inch by inch he filled her. He was thick and he waited for her body to be used to his girth. He now rested at her maiden head and paused. Katara was a little irritated at the cease of the movement, but realized he was waiting for her to give consent to take her . She nodded, and take her further he did. A strong steady thrust broke her barrier. He moaned and she whimpered. He paused again, and shook with restraint. Once Katara was sure she could continue she nodded and he snarled with his need to be within her repeatedly and always. His thrusts became faster , deeper and more wild.**

**Katara moaned with his thrusts and angled her hips to increase the impact of the thrust. He grunted and panted with both pleasure and effort. He rose to his knees again and held on to her hips to further deepen his thrusts and Katara moaned, whimpering in pleasure at the added impact . He was hitting something within her that made her core tighten around him and the feeling of needing something to come undone, a need for release. A release of what, Katara had no clue. Her tightening around him made her masked lover moan loudly, a deep sound that she enjoyed greatly. He moved one hand to her core and found her "sacred pearl" and rubbed it . This was what broke her. Katara screamed her release to the spirits above , and La , the feeling consumed her. The blue spirit found his release as she did hers. She clamped and released repeatedly around him, pushing him over the edge. His throaty moan of her name did not make it through her fogged mind till after she came down from her release. He lay atop her, resting from there shared passion. She had never told him her name and this slightly concerned her, but it seamed right and all worry vanished. He seamed familiar and she was comfortable with him. Katara ran her hands along his back, feeling his damp skin and the muscles beneath. He rose enough to look at her with black eyes, and whisper**

**_" Katara..."_**

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Katara's eyes flashed open. She gasped and jumped back, startled at what she saw. There he stood, made of ice. Katara realized she had been subconsciously bending through her recollection. Her heart was beating rapidly and pushing blood to her already inflamed "lady part", furthering her arousal, plus the now physical blue lover didn't help. Katara stepped closer to look at her masked lover of her dream. Tall and well built, every curve and line of his muscled frame was perfect. She reached out, but hesitated. She placed her hand on his chest and ran it up to his masked face. She stared at his frozen fanged smile and his voice echoed in her mind ** _"Katara..."._** She was pulled by his phantom voice. She stood on tiptoes and brought her lips to his cold mask. Bending him with her left hand she moved his masked expression, closing his grinning mouth, and forming cool lips in between his fangs. She kisses his cold lips, enjoying it even though he was ice. She started to bend him with both hands and form him to embrace her and leaning him down so she did not have to stand on her toes. She moved her hands behind his head and bent the water to make it as if he were kissing her on his own. Oh how she now longed for his heated touch upon her skin. She kissed him deeper and bent a skilled tongue like the one he had in her dream. She slung up her right leg over his hip and ground against him, pushing out his crotch to further the authenticity of his form. She whimpered as he groaned in her mind, and she bent his hips to grind his shaft against her core.

It was beginning to become difficult to focus on her bending with the feeling of her core tightening like it had done in her dream. She bent his waters so that he hit her "sacred pearl" and pushed against her. With the cloth from her leggings between "him" and her entrance, the friction was just right. With all the stimuli, she finally broke. Katara broke their lip lock ,gasped and shuttered while clinging to his form. She bent his form to a now more comfortable sitting position and straddled his lap, keeping his "stiffness" against her to help the swelling, and that it felt good to grind against him every so often. She rested against him, bending him to recline on his elbows and she rested her cheek on the sculpted plane of his chest and looked at his masked face, _"why did i dream of you? i have never met you, only seen your face on a poster and heard of your tales. the women and girls gossiped about you in the village we stopped at not so long ago. Of how tight your cloths were and how they'd love to take you out of them. The men praised your dao swordsmanship and how you fought the fire nation soldiers , and of what a master fighter you are... i still don't get it..."_ Katara frowned at her self and grew frustrated, _"I'm ashamed of my self. lusting over a man I have never met, and then making an ice sculpture in your likeness. to make it worse i .. i.. i did .. GGAAHH! this is stupid!"_ . Katara rose from her ice spirit and splashed him back into the lake were he belonged. She fumed a while then felt guilty for the way she had discarded him, and slowly bent him back out step by step till he once again stood in front of her. Katara stared at his form for a thoughtful second and slowly bent him back gently into the lake. Katara hoped that for the rest of the night she would not be "Dreaming of Blue".


End file.
